Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ030
Treść Nasza paczka powiększona o Anne dotarła do niewielkiego miasteczka położonego niedaleko Floaroma. Layla była już coraz bliżej kolejnej szansy na pierwszą wstążkę. Cole natomiast był podekscytowany faktem, iż może tam spotkać członkinię Elite Seven Sinnoh Fantinę. - Fantina jest niesamowitą trenerką! – mówiła zafascynowana Anne. - Nie zapominajcie, że jest ona także Top Koordynatorką. Myślę Layla, że ta osoba mogłaby Ci wiele doradzić w sprawie pokazów – wtrącił się Cilan. TUP!!! Usłyszeli hałas z bocznej uliczki, przez co szybko odwrócili wzrok w tamtą stronę. Widzieli niewyraźny, pomarańczowy kształt, który wyłaniał się w oddali. Layla i Anne się nieco cofnęły, lecz Cole wiedział chyba kogo się może spodziewać. Podszedł bliżej i powiedział: „Charlie?”. Na to słowo rozległ się ryk i ów pokemon ruszył w jego stronę z ucieszoną miną. - Czy to nie jest przypadkiem Charizard Mai? – zapytała Layla - Aleś ty spostrzegawcza… - mruknął do niej Cole, a młoda koordynatorka zrobiła tylko zdenerwowaną minę. Charlie machnął porozumiewawczo łapą w ich stronę. - Chyba chce, abyśmy za nim poszli – zauważyła Anne. Nie zwlekając udali się za pokemonem ich koleżanki. Charlie zaprowadził ich prosto do swojej trenerki, która siedziała przy jednej ze ścian. - ooo Cole, Layla i… pozostali. Super, że Charlie was znalazł. Mam mały problem z moją kostką – powiedziała pokazując zaczerwienioną prawą kostkę. - Co się stało? – zapytała Layla zaskoczona. - Ahhh miałam mały problem z Charliem, ale… co ja wam będę opowiadać, nieważne. Tak czy siak, moglibyście zabrać mnie do Centrum Pokemon? - zapytała - Nie będzie to konieczne, bo do akcji wkracza Cilan! – zawołał brat Layli. - Zaczyna się – mruknęła pod nosem koordynatorka, ale Cilan tego nie usłyszał. - Wystarczy poręczne lekarstwo w spreju doktora Brocka z Marmorii! Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej – powiedział Cilan delikatnie odsłaniając jej nogę, a następnie wyjął z torby niewielki, pomarańczowy spryskiwacz. Po kilku pryśnięciach, opuchlizna zniknęła, a Maya mogła nią normalnie ruszać. - Eee no to dzięki – zawołała podnosząc się z ziemi. – Słyszeliście, że w okolicy tego miasteczka znajdują się ruiny podwodnej świątyni? Obecnie znajduje się tam muzeum. Myślę, że warto to zobaczyć! – poinformowała ich Maya. Cole spojrzał po swoich towarzyszach. - A więc chodźmy! – zawołał Cole, po czym ruszyli za Mayą. *** - Witajcie w Podwodnym Muzeum! – powiedziała miła pani w recepcji. Zapłacili za bilety i weszli do środka. Było to niesamowite miejsce – starożytne ruiny połączone z nowoczesną technologią i wizerunkiem zrobiły na naszej paczce spore wrażenie. - Witajcie młodzi trenerzy! – powiedział głos za ich plecami. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli wysokiego, młodego chłopaka. Miał granatowe włosy, ubrany był w białą koszulę w czerwonymi pasami na brzegach, na rękach miał rękawiczki, a na czole spoczywały gogle. - Jestem Ridley i jestem historykiem w tym muzeum, a więc nie chwaląc się oczywiście, najwięcej wiem na temat wszystkiego, co się tutaj znajduje – powiedział uśmiechając się. - Cześć! Ja jestem Cole, a to moi przyjaciele – Layla, Cilan, Maya oraz Anne – przedstawił wszystkich Cole - Miło mi was poznać! – zawołał Ridley. – To co, wyruszamy na zwiedzanie! Wsiadajcie do windy! – zawołał chłopak. Wszyscy weszli do jednej z pięciu szklanych wind, które znajdowały się na jednej ze ścian ogromnego holu muzealnego. Winda ruszyła w dół, a oni mogli podziwiać piękne podwodne pejzaże, ponieważ winda umiejscowiona była w podwodnej tubie. - Nie widziałem żadnego jeziora w tym miasteczku – zauważył Cilan. - Zgadza się! Bo jezioro jest ukryte kilkadziesiąt metrów pod ziemią i rozciąga się w promieniu setki metrów pod świątynią – odparł Ridley. Jechali dalej w dół. Pływało tu wiele wodnych pokemonów – większych lub mniejszych, ale tylko jeden przykuł uwagę Layli. - Jaki wspaniały! – zawołała Layla wskazując na jedną z rybek pływających w jeziorze. Cole wyciągnął pokedex. POKEDEX - O tak! Znajduje się tu mnóstwo Finneonów! – powiedział Ridley – Wszystkie wodne pokemony żyją w harmonii, a czuwa nad nimi Strażnik Mórz. - Kim jest strażnik mórz? – zapytała Layla wciąż patrząc tęsknie w stronę Finneonów. - Strażnik Mórz jest legendarnym pokemonem, który podobno żyje w tym jeziorze. Nie był widziany od ponad stu lat, a więc może to być jedynie legenda… Strażnicy jezior strzegą poszczególnych jezior w Sinnoh, natomiast strażnik mórz opiekuje się wodami otaczającymi całe Sinnoh. W niewielu źródłach znajduje się coś na jego temat… - Ale i tak wolałabym zobaczyć Finneona w moim posiadaniu, niż tego strażnika mórz. Na pewno Finneon jest od niego o wiele słodszy – powiedziała Layla uśmiechając się w stronę pływających rybek. - Hmmm, myślę, że mogę Ci pomóc. – powiedział Ridley stopując windę. Wyjął z kieszeni pokeball i wyrzucił go przez niewielki otwór w windzie. Trafił on w jednego z Fineonów po czym załapał go. Bohaterowie obserwowali, czy pokeball się zatrzaśnie. 3…2…1… ZŁAPANY!!! Ridley wyciągnął rękę po pokeball, po czym podał go Layli. - Jej! Dzięki! – zawołała uradowana koordynatorka. W końcu dojechali na sam dół. - Znajdujemy się 800 metrów pod ziemią, jesteśmy na samym dnie podwodnej świątyni. To tutaj dawniej mieszkała starożytna cywilizacja, która oddawała cześć Manaphiemu – strażnikowi jezior. Niestety, prawie wszyscy ludzie z tej cywilizacji zginęli podczas strasznej tragedii za sprawą której najprawdopodobniej stała walka legendarnych pokemonów. Dno jeziora zostało zniszczone, a woda przelała się do głębinowych jaskiń w których mieszali ówcześni ludzie – niewielu z nich przeżyło, większość została utopiona. Tu, gdzie teraz stoimy była dawniej głębinowa grota. Teraz… spójrzcie przez ścianę – wszystko zostało zalane. – mówił Ridley. Wszyscy słuchali go ze skupieniem. - Spójrzcie tam – tam stoi niewielki pomnik strażnika mórz, a przynajmniej tak przypuszczamy, że to może być on. – kontynuował historyk. Layla dokładnie przyjrzała się ów pomnikowi. - Nie wygląda przerażająco. To po prostu mały, słodki pokemon. To ma być legenda? – zawołała zaskoczona. - Nie oceniaj możliwości po wielkości pokemona. Wielka moc w małym pokemonie… - mruknął Ridley sam do siebie. BUM!!! Rozległ się głośny huk po ogromnej eksplozji. Przezroczysta ściana, która oddzielała grotę od jeziora pękła w kilku miejscach – woda zaczęła zalewać grotę i naszych przyjaciół. - DO WINDY, SZYBKO!!!!!!!!!! – zawołał przerażony Ridley. Pośpiesznie wbiegli do windy i zaczęli jechać w górę. - Co się dzieje? – zapytała zdenerwowana Anne. - Ktoś bezcześci świątynię Manaphiego! – warknął zdenerwowany Ridley – nie pozwolę im! Otworzył ten sam otwór, którym wcześniej złapał dla Layli Fineona i wyrzucił pokeball. - Gyaradoss naprzód! – zawołał Ridley. – Wypłyń na powierzchnię na halę i zobacz co się tam dzieje! Im bliżej powrotu na halę muzealną, tym bardziej nasilały się krzyki dobiegające z góry. Z niecierpliwością i strachem pędzili coraz wyżej, aż w końcu dotarli do hali muzeum. W suficie wybita była ogromna dziura, stoły były poprzewracane, ze ścian sypał się gruz. Większość naukowców uciekła w popłochu, na środku hali stały dwie, dobrze im znane osoby. - ZESPÓŁ R!!! – zawołali jednocześnie Cole, Layla i Cilan. Butch i Cassidy spojrzeli w ich stronę z triumfalnym uśmiechem. - Jak grom z jasnego nieba zaskoczymy was! - Nie powstrzymacie nas, nie macie szans! - Z halnego wiatru szybkością… - … i z niczym kocią zręcznością… -Butch… - I Cassidy! - Pokonają was! - To jest rzeczywistość, a nie gra - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła - A więc poddaj się lub do walki STAŃ! Obok nich stały ich wszystkie pokemony – Dewgong i Magcargo Cassidy oraz Zubat i Bonsly Butcha. Dodatkowo obok nich wisiały w powietrzu dwa nieznane naszym bohaterom pokemony. Cole wyciągnął pokedex. POKEDEX POKEDEX - Bronzor i Meditite to prezent od naszego nowego szefa. Pokażemy wam ich moc! – zawołała Cassidy – Bronzor psycho promień! – zawołała Cassidy - Nie tak szybko! Chimchar naprzód! Użyj żaru! – zawołał Cole. Żar nie był w stanie przebić się przez potężny atak Bronzora Cassidy. - Meditite mach pięść! – krzyknął Butch - Staravia naprzód! – zawołała Anne – atak skrzydłami! – Staravia pomknęła w stronę Meditite, lecz została mocno ranna przez silną mach pięść. - Po tutaj przyszliście i dlaczego niszczycie podwodną świątynię Manapiego! – zawołał do nich Ridley. Cassidy ponownie się roześmiała. - Dzięki legendarnemu Manaphiemu Zespół R będzie mógł kontrolować poziom wód na całym świecie, dzięki czemu zawładnie światem i nic już na to nie poradzicie. Ładunek wybuchowy został właśnie przymocowany do pomnika na dnie jeziora, TO KONIEC!!! – krzyknęła, a jej Dewgong użył ciemnej mgły umożliwiając Zespołowi R ucieczkę. ŁUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nastąpiła kolejna eksplozja – Zespół R nie żartował, naprawdę wysadzili pomnik Manaphiego. Kamienie z sufitu zaczęły się walić. - UCIEKAJCIE! UCIEKAJCIEEEEEE!!! – wołał Ridley wypędzając Cola i pozostałych. Nie minęło kilkanaście sekund, kiedy podwodna świątynia zapadła się wgłąb siebie. Woda z podwodnego jeziora wylała się na zewnątrz zalewając okoliczne tereny i tworząc nadziemne jezioro. Ridley z przerażeniem wpatrywał się co się stało z ich wspaniałym muzeum – nie było go… zniknęło… - Tyle lat pracy… tyle badań… analiz i ekspertyz… Wszystko utonęło – powiedział zawiedziony spoglądając na powoli uspokajającą się taflę wody. Cilan trzymał za rękę wciąż roztrzęsioną Laylę. Z przerażeniem patrzyli na to, co mogło się z nimi stać. Nagle Maya zapytała: - Ale… co z Zespołem R? – zapytała i w tej chwili z tafli wody wyłonił się Hiper promień, który rozbił taflę i dodatkowo wyrzucił ku niebu kilkadziesiąt głazów. Zespół R wyleciał na plecakach odrzutowych znikając z oczu naszej piątki. -Co teraz Ridley? – zapytała Anne niepewnie spoglądając na ich towarzysza - Muszę ratować to, co się jeszcze tutaj ostało… wszystko zniszczone… Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się coś stąd odratować. – odparł jej Ridley wciąż gapiąc się w zawalone muzeum. Na miejsce przyjechała Oficer Jenny. - O matko… wszyscy cali? – zapytała patrząc się na to, co pozostało z muzeum. - Tak, nic nam nie jest – odpowiedział za wszystkich Cole. – Za wszystkim stoi Zespół R. Odlecieli w tamtą stronę! – wskazał Cole, a Jenny wsiadła na swój motocykl i pojechała w pogoni za Butchem i Cassidy. - No nic… Dziękujemy, że mogliśmy się czegoś od ciebie dowiedzieć – rzekła Layla - O tak, naprawdę stokrotne dzięki. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy – powiedział Cole - Ja tez mam taką nadzieję. Trzymajcie się dzieciaki, powodzenia w dalszej podróży… Cole, Layla, Cilan i Maya ruszyli w kierunku miasta Floaroma, rozstając się z Anne. Jakie będą konsekwencje zawalenia się muzeum Manaphiego? Czy Zespołowi R udało się obudzić legendę? Dowiemy się już niebawem! A tymczasem... tajemniczy pokemon wyruszył w podróż za Colem…………… Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie ponownie spotykają Maye, która dołącza do nich w podróży do Hearthome. * Ridley łapie Finneona dla Layli. * Cassidy i Butch znów się pojawiają i niszczą Podwodne Muzeum. * Cassidy objawia, że ma Bronzora, a Butch Meditite. * Anne odchodzi od grupy. Debiuty Pokemonów *'Finneon' (Layli; debiut) *'Bronzor' (Cassidy; debiut) *'Meditite' (Butcha; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Anne' *'Maya' *'Cassidy' *'Butch' *'Oficer Jenny' *'Ridley' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Finneon *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Finneon' (Layli, nowy) *'Chimchar' (Cola) *'Staravia' (Anne) *'Charizard' (Mai) *'Shuckle' (Zespół R) *'Dewgong' (Cassidy) *'Magcargo' (Cassidy) *'Bronzor' (Cassidy, debiut) *'Zubat' (Butcha) *'Bonsly' (Butcha) *'Meditite' (Butcha, debiut) *'Gyaradoss' (Ridleya) *'Finneon' (wiele, debiut) *'Manaphy' (posąg)